


Ice Cream Shop

by bangtanxtogether



Series: Requests [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu lost a bet, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Taehyun works there, it’s kinda cute, strawberry shortcake to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanxtogether/pseuds/bangtanxtogether
Summary: Beomgyu lost a bet to Yeonjun and now he has to get some exotic ice cream from who knows where for his snack loving hyung.He didn’t expect to meet an adorable little ice cream shop worker.[Twitter Request || Short Story]





	Ice Cream Shop

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is an old prompt, I haven’t posted in forever so I thought might as well-
> 
> It’s a little short story request I got a while ago, ice cream and TaeGyu we’re the prompts.

“This is the place.” Beomgyu sighed as he strolled into the slightly chilly ice cream parlor, better than the sweltering heat outside he thought. The blonde looked down at the text message he had gotten from his snack loving hyung, well, food loving and honestly anything edible loving. If you told Yeonjun it was safe to eat he was putting it in his mouth and probably in his stomach if he liked it enough, which was quite often.

Anyway, the reason Beomgyu was at the small shop was so he could buy a snowcone for Yeonjun, who he had lost a bet to.

Beomgyu said that the elder wouldn’t be able to ask the cute guy in his dance class to hang out and Yeonjun, being the charmer he was, did successfully. Soobin, his name, had come over last night to watch a movie and now Beomgyu had to buy Yeonjun whatever snack he wanted. Which for some reason was a snow cone that was a thirty minute drive from their dorm. If Beomgyu couldn’t bring it back before it melted he had to go back and get another, which is why he was NOT failing…

“Good afternoon! What can I get for you?” A small brunette boy chirped from behind the counter. His little white hat and apron looked adorable on him and Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile brightly.

“Um, I need a snow cone? My roommate is wants a strawberry shortcake snow cone and I have no idea what that is, please help.” He chuckled awkwardly in response as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the text message. The shop worker giggled softly behind his hand as he walked away to the shaved ice machine and started it.

“I work here so I know exactly what it is, do you want anything?” Taehyun, as his name tag titled him, asked as he scooped the soft vanilla ice cream from the case and placed it in a pretty pink cup.

“Um, no thank you. I’m on a mission and it’s better for me to not be distracted. I’m Beomgyu by the way, you probably didn’t care to know, but now you know.”

“Pleasure to meet you Beomgyu-ssi, I’m Taehyun.” The younger replied as he scooped the shaved ice from the tray and on top of the cream. His white tennis shoes clicked on the floor as he walked to the strawberry syrup and drizzled the sweet pink liquid over the cold treat, he finished it off with a small piece of vanilla pound cake. Right before he handed it off to Beomgyu he stuck a green straw through the ice.

“Wow, now I see why he wanted one.”

“They’re pretty good, one of my favorite treats other than the caramel macchiato milkshake.” Taehyun informed as he changed the money and handed Beomgyu the receipt.

“Thank you, so much, have a nice day.” Beomgyu smiled as he turned and walked out of the parlor with a sparkle in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can always check me out on twitter @thechoisoobean✌🏽
> 
> Maybe I should continue, yeah? Reply below if you’re interested🤔
> 
> If you ever have any requests leave them there or I’m the comments below✨


End file.
